swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Franz Liszt
' Franz Liszt', (October 22, 1811 – July 31, 1886), in modern use Liszt Ferenc; from 1859 to 1867 officially Franz Ritter von Liszt, was a 19th-century Hungarian composer, virtuoso pianist, conductor, teacher and Franciscan tertiary. Liszt gained renown in Europe during the early nineteenth century for his virtuosic skill as a pianist. He was said by his contemporaries to have been the most technically advanced pianist of his age, and in the 1840s he was considered to be the greatest pianist of all time. Liszt was also a well-known and influential composer, piano teacher and conductor. He was a benefactor to other composers, including Richard Wagner, Hector Berlioz, Camille Saint-Saëns, Edvard Grieg and Alexander Borodin. Tossup Questions # This composer commemorated his friends who had died in an anti-Hapsburg rebellion in his dissonant Funerailles. The poet Heinrich Heine described a namesake "mania" that occurred when this man showed up in Germany. This composer adapted gypsy music and other folk tunes from his homeland for a series of "Rhapsodies." For 10 points, name this Hungarian composer. # This man composed Au bord d'une source (oh BORE doon SOORCE) as part of his piano cycle, Annees de Pelerinage (ah-NAY duh peh-luh-rin-AHJ). This composer of Liebestraume (LEE-bus-TROY-muh) developed the one-movement symphonic poem, examples of which include Tasso and Les preludes. He composed 12 Transcendental Etudes and wrote the (*) Mephisto Waltz. For 10 points, name this composer of nineteen Hungarian Rhapsodies. # This man used a theme from Paganini's Second Violin Concerto in his La Campanella, while Liebestraume was one of three solo piano works by this man. Inspired by Lamartine for his third symphonic poem, Les Preludes, he featured "Forbidden" parallel fifths in his Bagatelle sans tonalite, often confused with his Fourth Mephisto Waltz. "Mazeppa" in D minor was the fourth of this man's Transcendental Etudes. For 10 points, name this composer whose Fantasy on Hungarian Folk Melodies was based on the fourteenth of his Hungarian Rhapsodies. # This composer wrote a piece based on the Dies Irae melody, titled Totentanz. A three-section symphony by this man was inspired by a famous Goethe work. This man wrote a collection of pieces in which he utilized the gypsy scale from his native country, and he composed twelve exercises for solo piano that he entitled Transcendental Etudes. For 10 points, name this composer of the Faust Symphony and Hungarian Rhapsodies. # This composer used a pun on the word "celebration" to title his piece composed for a millennial in honor of Saints Cyril and Methodius, his Slavimo Slavno Slaveni! He composed the introduction and planned out a work that borrowed the "March of the Puritans" theme from Bellini's I puritani and collaborated with him, Chopin, Czerny, and others. In addition to the Hexameron, he set a Ferdinand Freiligrath poem to the third and most famous of his Liebestraum. His works for two pianos include his Concerto pathetique. He invented a genre which sought to separate concert overtures into a standalone form, examples of which include Prometheus, Orpheus, and Les preludes. This composer of a Piano Sonata in B minor also labeled his Bagatelle without tonality as his fourth Mephisto Waltz. For 10 points, name this composer who used the folk tunes of his homeland to write his nineteen Hungarian Rhapsodies.